Contrasting Changes
by lindencovenant
Summary: One night at Torchwood, Jack meets Tegan in Cyberspace. rated strictly for safety and a couple of small cuss words.


_All characters belong to the BBC. This takes place after the events chronicled in Big Finish's Reaping/Gathering duology and after episode five of Torchwood. _

After the lists of the missing who were now presumed to be dead from the attack on Torchwood London were finalized and Mickey Smith was listed among them, Captain Jack Harkness had decided to take over the young "idiot's" website devoted to the Doctor. With any luck, he could use it to acquire a lead or two, make that a legitimate lead or two, that would reunite him with the Doctor. He had hoped for the Doctor AND Rose, but hers had been the first name he had searched for on that damned print-out, hoping that she was not there. But, she had been, right under her mother's name. Jack had done his best to get roaring drunk after seeing that, but whatever had been done to him counteracted poisons as well, so even that oblivion was denied him.

Now, he had another reason to want to find the mysterious wanderer in time and space. First, he wanted to know why in blazes he could no longer die, and secondly, why had Rose done just that. Whether or not the Doctor was still his friend would depend on those answers. Jack understood why he had been left on Game Station. His com-link HAD been open when the Dalek had EXTERMINATED him. Doubtlessly, Doc had heard his "die," and when the TARDIS returned, there had been no reason to collect a corpse. He just hadn't been one.

The website had yielded a few interesting responses, actually. There were some pure nutters, sure, and a pack of geeks that almost seemed to actually know the Doctor. However, the latter had vanished abruptly. Sarah Jane Smith had been affable when she contacted him, but had only been able to tell him that the Doctor was alive and well, and Rose had been at the time she saw them. If she hadn't been a reporter, Jack might have considered getting to know her better, or at least calling her to commisserate after the battle. Out of bounds kinda guy or not, Jack didn't want anyone nosing into what sort of place he worked for.

Nights got long at Torchwood were long and often boring. At least seeing who had logged into the forums or signed the Who Is the Doctor guestbook filled a little of that time.

Hmm. Someone had sent a private message to the webmaster he noted. That didn't happen very often. With a slight frown, Jack opened the email.

_So, have you really met the Doc, or are you one of those LINDA whackos? _ was the cheeky message signed simply _Tegan J. Brisbane, Australia._

With a grin, Jack decided he liked this person's tone; couldn't tell from the name if they were male or female. _Yeah, I have, but how do I know YOU aren't one of those whack-jobs yourself?_ he wrote back.

Minutes later, the reply came. _Fair point, I suppose. I can't tell you what he looks like, since I don't know which version you met, teeth and curls, the little fellow, the dandy, gramps, or my Doctor, the handsome one. Or a later model. I can tell you about the TARDIS - blue box, bigger on the inside than the outside. Got lost in it once._

_Only once? If you see him, don't tell him, but I got lost more than once,_ Jack admitted ruefully. _My version WAS good looking. So, the regeneration thing isn't just a myth. _He paused to sigh. _That will make finding him harder. _ He had written the last sentence and sent it without censoring himself. Before Jack was done cursing the impulsiveness after the fact, there was a reply.

_Why do you need to find him?_

It was ridiculous; you could not hear a tone in an email, but Jack was sure he could hear a protective note in Tegan's "voice." He could also "hear" that she, for some reason, he got a definite impression that it was a woman, was not one to be put off.

_Just - I have a question or two for him._

_Too bad I didn't know ya then. Saw him not long ago. Hadn't changed a bit._ This response sounded pensive, almost sad.

There was a pause, then a second reply came, one tinged with bitterness. _He hadn't changed, but I sure had, and mostly because of him. _

_You, too, huh?_ Jack prompted, wondering if immortality was a side effect of time travel with the Doctor.

_Well, yeah. _Now, he heard a snort in her tone. _Twenty years older, after all, and him looking like a kid. Really great for a girl's ego that. But, oh, hell, might as well 'fess it all. Turns out a side benefit of my trips with the Doctor was a tumor. It's cancer, but not like any ever seen on Earth. He offered to fix it, but sorry, mate. I've had enough of his changing me, you know? _

Jack felt stunned. _Cancer? Oh ... that's not exactly what happened to me._

_To be fair, it's not strictly Doc's fault, I guess. Thinking about it, I think it was the mara that took me over twice that did it. But, still, no evil spirit would have had a go at using my body if I'd stayed on Earth and just flew the friendly skies. But, I would have missed a lot. _ Tegan's written tone moderated somewhat.

_Mara?_ Jack had heard the term, but couldn't place it.

_Snake - spirit. It wanted to take over a world or two and use me as a portal to regain corporeal form_. _Worst part was being trapped inside myself, in a nightmare._ He could almost see a shrug followed by a shudder. _Doc saved me from it. Twice. Never buy strange baubles on alien worlds, mate. Gets you in trouble every time._

_I'll keep that in mind. _

_And you? How were you changed, and what is your name? You know mine, after all._

Jack laughed. _Captain Jack Harkness. I don't think you're going to like how he changed me, Tegan._

_So? I don't like how he changed me, either. I get the feeling you don't care for your change much, so let's share the misery._

He had only told Gwyn his secret, but in a reckless spurt, Jack decided to tell Tegan J. _Just the opposite, sweetheart. I CAN'T die. _

_Get out of here. Whatcha mean, you can't die?_

_What it says on the tin. Shoot me, stab me, drop me on my head, poison me, or even get on the wrong side of a Dalek or Cyberman, and I just bounce back. _

He wasn't sure she was going to answer, but then, the reply came. _Cybermen and Daleks. Don't you hate them? _

_Absolutely. _

_The Cybermen killed Adric. Did your Doctor ever mention him?_

_'Fraid not. _

_S'okay. I'm just feeling maudlin. You wouldn't get this, but being near death'll do that to you._

Jack considered his reply, then typed, _Oh, I've been near it before, before I met them. The Doctor and Rose. _He thought a second. So, immortality wasn't a necessary side effect. And Rose's death hadn't been a misprint or cover-up. **Damn**. He began again. _I don't know if I can help, but I've noticed I can heal people who are almost dead. _

_Yeah?_

_Really, I HAVE, and it's kinda pleasant, for both parties. _Even though she couldn't see, he winked. _I'm in Cardiff, but look, if you want to try ... _

_You're serious, aren't you? _

_As anything you care to name. And that does not happen often, let me tell you. _

Another pause came.

_Look, Captain, I don't think I want it now, but this thing's not bad now, either. If I change my mind ... What exactly is involved? I'm not into weird, not too weird. Not lately. _

_You know where to find me. I shouldn't let out all my secrets, but for you, okay. A kiss. That's it. _

_Sounds like a fairy tale, and I'm NO princess, but yeah, if I change my mind, you'll hear from me. And if I see the Doc, you'll hear from me. _

_Thanks. Princesses are over-rated. Gimme an ordinary gal, any century. _Jack's fingers paused. No need to go into TOO many details on what he liked. He typed again. _You know, if your Doctor is earlier than mine ... _

_Oh, yeah, can't muck the space-time continuum, can we? Heaven forbid. _Somewhere, a lady was rolling her eyes.

_Right. So, we have a deal?_ He didn't know why it was important, but it was.

_You betcha. I'm tired, Jack. Signing off for now, but keep an eye out. _

_Will do._

Jack signed off as well, then stared into space.

The Doctor always changed one, didn't he? In obvious and less so ways.


End file.
